sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżycowe serca
= W skrócie = =Wstęp= Bujka Ruby mieszka w Londynie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Za zadanie ma odnaleźć 4 kryształowe serca.Wiosenne, letnie, jesienne i zimowe. Oczywiście z pomocą przyjaciół i zwierzęcych towarzyszy z jej ojczystego świata. Jeżeli jej się nie powiedzie zapłaci ceną życia... =Powieść= 'Wiosenne Serce' Cześć! Nazywam się Bujka Ruby. Opowiem wam coś o mojej misji i czemu muszę ją wykonać.Zacznijmy, że co sto lat szukają śmiałka, który odnajdzie sekretne cztery serca i pokona złą czarownicę. Zgodziłam się. Ale pod warunkiem, że pojadą ze mną moje przyjaciółki: Chisaki Smith i Rose Watson. Królowa od razu się zgodziła na ten pomysł. Po moim dokładnym spakowaniu i pożegnaniu się z dziadkiem, poszłam odebrać moją różdżkę, dzięki, której będę się mogła bronić przed złymi duszami. Możliwe, że te nieczyste dusze się pojawią gdy zdobędę kryształowe serca.Po co nasz świat potrzebuję tych serc? Z kilku powodów. Wiosenne pomoże nam w lepszych plonach.Letnie, aby pogoda sprzyjała.. Jesienne, pomaga w ochronie zamku królowej. I w końcu zimowe, aby rodzinny się zjednoczyły. O i jest jeszcze ostatnie serce, można je stworzyć z prawdziwej miłości, nazywa się ono księżycowe serce.Nie muszę go zdobywać, ale pozostałe cztery tak. Bo inaczej zginę. Nieważne w jaki sposób, co sto lat czarodzieje z naszej wioski próbują zebrać te serca, ale nikomu się jeszcze nie udało i zginęli marnie. Po paru miesiącach w końcu byłam już w Londynie, chodzę tam do liceum "Słodki Amoris" nazwa trochę dziwna. Lecz osoby w szkole są bardzo miłe i zamierzam się tu cieszyć życiem. - Ujka!- Krzykneła Chisaki Bujka Ruby leżała w łóżku i nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wyjść z niego. - Ruby, mamy dziesięć minut i inaczej krzyknę w szkole, że kochasz się w Lysandrze i chcesz mieć psa o imieniu Castiel -Krzyknęła Rose. Bujka w 3 sekundy zerwała się z łóżka i pobiegła do łazienki. Po 20 minutach Bujka była już gotowa. - Chisaki i Rose, nie zrobię wam dziś śniadania. Huh? Nie ma was już w domu?Mam ich już po dziurki- powiedziała Bujka. Dziewczyna szybko pobiegła kupić sobie coś do jedzenia i ile w sił w nogach pobiegła do szkoły. Gdy Bujka była już w szkole pobiegła do klasy A.Pan Farazowski spojrzał na Bujkę. - Coś się mówi, moja droga.-Powiedział Pan Farazowski. - Przepraszam, ale musiałam zjeść.Wie pan, że śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia. -Odpowiedziała grzecznie Bujka. - Rozumiem, ale...-Pan Farazowski nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwała mu Bujka. - A jeżeli panu tu padnę, no wie pan ja dojrzewam i... - Nie dokończyła tym razem Bujka, bo Pan Farazowski jej przerwał. - Dobrze, usiądź już!-Powiedział oburzony Pan Farazowski. Dziewczynka usiadła koło Chisaki. - Bujka, mogłaś być trochę milsza kiedyś Cie odeślę do dyrektorki -Szeptem powiedziała Chisaki. -O nie, nie zamierzam biegać za Kikim za karę -Odpowiedziała szeptem Bujka. Po 30 minutach lekcja się skończyła i Bujka miała wolną godzinę od lekcji jak cała jej klasa.Więc dziewczyna wybrała się dowiedzieć coś o kryształowym sercu w szkolnej bibliotece. Dziewczyna zasnęła z nudów na książce. Po lekcjach do biblioteki wszedł główny gospodarz szkoły i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę. - Bujka czemu tu śpisz? -Zapytał Nataniel. -C-co!?Już dziewiętnasta, przespałam wszystkie lekcję? Do jutra Nataniel! -Odpowiedziała dziewczynka koledze.Czarodziejka wbiegła ze szkoły do sklepu, kupić składniki na kolację. Kryształowe serce jest w Irlandii, niedaleko nas. Jako, że mieszkamy w rezydencji gitarzysty o imieniu Robin i mamy dużo pieniędzy, polecimy na weekend do Irlandii - pomyślała sobie dziewczyna. Zamyślona licealistka wyszła ze sklepu w kierunku domu. -Potem odszukamy serce i wrócimy do domu, aby poszukiwać następnych serc -pomyślała sobie Bujka. Dziewczyna nagle wpadła na czerwonowłosego chłopaka i wypuściła jabłka z torby na zakupy. -Ugh! Patrz jak chodzisz! -Krzyknęła dziewczyna. -Co mówisz płaski blondasku -Odpowiedział jej Castiel. -Nie mam dziś na ciebie czas, czekaj coś powiedział przed blondasku? -Zapytała groźnie Bujka -Dobranoc-powiedział czerwono włosy chłopak. Bujka posprzątała z chodnika jabłka i zachichotała z powodu chłopaka. Bujka Ruby siedziała w swoim fotelu popijając herbatkę. Czytała listy od fanów, którzy wierzyli, że zdobędzie kryształowe serca. Nagle dostała sms od Lysandra z prośbą o spotkanie w "Ukrytych Ogrodach". -Znakomicie, dziewczyny zrobię wam naleśniki z jagodami i lecę na spotkanie w parku-powiedziała głośno dziewczynka. -Dobra, mamy pytanie czy z pralki maja wychodzić bańki? -zapytały zaniepokojone przyjaciółki. -Nie, boję się was w domu zostawić-odpowiedziała licealistka. Dziewczyna zrobiła ciasto na naleśniki i rozlała je na patelni. Potem je ładnie wystroiła ze śmietaną i podała. -Dobra skończyłam, idę już do zobaczenia-powiedziała czarodziejka. Bujka wybiegła z domu do parku. Po jakimś czasie w drodze potknęła się o krawężnik. W ostatnim momencie złapał ją Kentin. -Dz-dzięki Kentin, ale możesz mnie już postawić-powiedziała dziewczynka -T-tak jasne, mogę ci dać ksywkę na przykład, Kanumi, Tsaymi. -zapytał chłopak i odstawił koleżankę. -Możesz Tsuyami, to moje prawdziwe imię, ale nie mogę go mówić, bo może stać się coś złego-odpowiedziała młoda Ruby. -Wierzysz w przesądy? -zapytał Kentin -Nie, ale...Po prostu uwierz mi okej staraj się go rzadko używać. Dobra? -powiedziała czarodziejka -Może przejdziemy się do kawiarni? -zaproponował kolega z klasy. -Spieszyłam się na spotkanie, może w czerwcu. -powiedziała Bujka. -No, dobrze do zobaczenia -odpowiedział Kentin i odszedł. -No nic, zaraz się spóźnię na spotkanie -powiedziała sama do siebie bohaterka. Bujka pobiegła w kierunku parku z bananem na twarzy. Główna bohaterka przekroczyła właśnie próg parku.Od razu zobaczyła Lysandra i podbiegła do niego. -Cz-cześć Lysander. Chciałeś coś ode mnie? -zapytała Bujka -Tak, chciałem ci dać wianek z kwiatów z okazji majówki -odpowiedział Lysander. -Oooo, dziękuję ci bardzo-odpowiedziała licealistka -Niestety, muszę już iść.Spotkamy się na zebraniu w szkole z powodu przedstawienia-powiedział kolega i pobiegł w kierunku domu. -O-okej.Wracam do domu -powiedziała znowu do siebie dziewczyna. Adeptka wyszła z parku w kierunku domu. Na swojej drodze spotkała gimnazjalistkę o imieniu Nina. -Cześć Bujka, wiesz gdzie jest Lysander -powiedziała Nina. -Tak, poszedł do kina z ładną dziewczyną -skłamała dziewczyna. -Co!?Muszę ją wypatroszyć-odpowiedziała zła Nina i pobiegła. -O-okej! Boję się jej, tak bardzo... -powiedziała główna bohaterka. Bujka wróciła do domu. -Jestem w domu. Smakowały wam moje naleśniki? -zapytała Ruby -Tak i lecimy jutro do Irlandii -powiedziała Rose. -Super, idę przygotować różdżkę i wyruszamy o północy. Od razu wyleciałyśmy odrzutowcem Robina. Leciałyśmy tam z godzinę.Przeleciałyśmy cztery tęczę, co było dziwne. W końcu doleciałyśmy, a ja od razu wybiegłam i wyszłam z odrzutowca... - Witajcie w Irlandii, moje drogie-Zażartowała Bujka. - Ruby, co to za słodkie zielone skrzaty? -Zapytała Rose. - Nie dotykaj ich, one mają tylko słodkie pyszczki, jeżeli go dotkniesz chwyci cię i zakopię w ziemi, lub wybuchnie i cię zabiję -Krzyknęła dziewczyna. - A-aha, rozumiem-Powiedziała zmartwionym głosem Chisaki. Dziewczyny szły z godzinę, może trochę dłużej i natrafiły na grotę pająka. - J-j-ja nie wejdę tam, za żadne skarby...Poszukam jakiś króliczków-Powiedziała nieśmiele Rose. - Ech! Niech ci będzie, chodź Chisaki... - Powiedziała młoda Ruby. Koleżanki weszły do ciemnej lokacji.Było tam kilka szkieletów i małe pająki. - Umm... Bujka, sądzisz, że Rose boi się pająków?-Zapytała przyjaciółka. - T-tak od dzie...Aaaa -Nie dokończyła odpowiedzi, bo skoczyły na nie dwa pająki wielkości piłki nożnej... No tak, mam różdżkę -Pomyślała Tsuyami... -Aniele mojego serca, poddaj mi moją różdżkę -Przybyła piękna Willa i podała różdżkę dziewczynce. Wille to, są piękne stworzenia. Sprowadzają do lasu mężczyzn i ich tam zabijają, ponieważ, owi mężczyźni są "oszołomieni" ich wdziękiem. - Aramenti, szaka laka, bum czaka laka -Wyczarowała adeptka. Pająki odleciały w przeciągu sekundy... - S-super, ale czytałam, że na końcu jest o wiele gorzej- Odpowiedziała zaniepokojona Chi. Co nas zabije, to nas wzmocni -Uśmiechnęła się Bujka. - Bujusiu na odwrót... -Zrobiła facepalma. N-naprawdę, a ja myślałam całe życie, że tak się to mówi -Zaśmiała się Bujusia. Dalej były już tylko szczątki i kilka pająków.Oczywiście nasz bohaterka, poradziła sobie z nimi bez przeszkód. Nagle Bujka zobaczyła coś błyszczącego.Okazało sie, że to jest zielone serce. thumb|112px|Zielone Serce na końcu groty... - Mam! Jeszcze tylko je chwycić i mam pierwsze! -Krzyknęła młoda czarodziejka. - Zatłukę cię!- Powiedziała przyjaciółka Ruby. -C-czemu!?-Zapytała z podniesioną brwią. -Odwróć się! -Krzyknęła przyjaciółka. Za Bujką stała wielka akromantula. Dziewczyny w tym samym momencie zaczęły krzyczeć i rzucać kośćmi.Pająk nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko co jakiś czas klekotał swoimi szczypcami. - Czemu panienki tak krzyczą, chcecie zabrać mi serce? Jeżeli tak, zginiecie jak pozostali. - Myśl Ruby, myśl, już wiem, można go zagadać i potem uciec z sercem-Zamyśliła się czarodziejka. - Cholera! Ruby co robimy? -Zapytała druga adeptka magii. - Grzeczniej! Moje dzieci posiłek czeka.. -Powiedział Pełsywiusz (Akromantula). - Chisaki, nie mam pomysłu -Powiedziała niespokojnie Ruby. Ktoś w pająka rzucił kamieniami.To była nieśmiała Rose. -T-ty głupia owłosiona kupo, zostaw moje p-przyjaciółki-Powiedziała tym razem śmiele Rose i rzuciła w pająka kolejnym kamieniem. Pełsywiusz zaklekotał i ruszył w kierunku dziewczynki. - Zostaw ją ty bezczelny parszywcu! -Krzyknęła młoda czarownica i wskoczyła na pająka. R-ruby! -krzyknęły razem dziewczyny. Bierzcie serce, w tedy się wścieknie i zrobimy zasadzkę -Odpowiedziała niezrozumiale Ruby.Młode czarownice rzuciły się w kierunku serca.Jednak to Chisaki była pierwsza. - O nie moje drogie! Nie dam wam mojego klejnotu! -Rzucił się w kierunku dziewczyn pająk. Ruby spadła z niego i szybko wzięła kamienie i zaczęła w niego rzucać. Tsujamusiu łap!- krzyknęła któraś z dziewczyn. Tsuyami złapała serce w ostatnim momencie. - Do wyjścia! Już! -krzyknęła główna bohaterka. Dziewczyny biegły do wyjścia z groty, lecz za nimi biegła również Akromantula. Gdy wybiegły z kryjówki ohydztwa, zobaczyly helikopter Robina z wysuwającą się drabinką. - Co ten człowiek nie wymyśli-Dziewczyny się wspięły po drabinie. - Dziękuję panią, teraz zostawiamy tego uroczego włochacza i lecimy do... szkoły. Dowiedziałem się, że macie wybór sztuki.Więc, jeżeli jedna z Was nie dostanie głównej roli, nie dostanie puddingu do końca zdobywania serc. - Robin, kochamy Cię- Powiedziały wszystkie dziewczyny... 'Letnie serce' Robin podleciał na nasz domowy parking dla helikopterów.Musiałam się odświeżyć, bo wyglądałam jak siedem nieszczęść i pobiegłam z Chisaki i Rose do szkoły na wybór sztuki... - Ciekawe co nasza buda zaproponuję nam jako sztukę -Rzekła Chisaki przyśpieszając tempo. - Pewnie "Romeo i Julię" -Odpowiedziała pewnie Bujka. A-a może, "Królewnę Śnieżkę"... -Zaproponowala nieśmiale Rose doganiając przyjaciółki. - Hahahha -Zaśmiały się Bujka i Chisaki. - Rose, w liceum chcesz wystawiać "Królewnę Śnieżkę" -Odparła Chi. Bez problemów zaszłyśmy do szkoły i znalazłyśmy wszystkich na sali gimnastycznej, Lysander się do mnie uśmiechnął, jak i również Kastiel... - Witajcie moi drodzy -Odparł pan Borys.. - Więc wybraliśmy za was sztukę, żeby nie było nieporozumień -Odpowiedział Pan Farazowski. - Więc jaką? -Zapytały wszystkie dziewczyny na sali gimnastycznej. - Ogłaszamy, że sztuką, którą wybraliśmy jest "Czerwony Kapturek". Odparli belfrowie. - Coo!? -zawyli wszyscy, oprócz Kastiela, który wyszedł z sali. - Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba-powiedział nauczyciel. - Nope -Odparły wszystkie dziewczyny na sali. - Chyba, że chcecie "Królewnę Śnieżkę". -Powiedział Borys. - To kiedy przesluchanie do "Czerwonego Kapturka"? -Zapytala Melania? - Jutro o ósmej rano w tej sali -Odpowiedział pan Farazowski. Dzień zleciał szybko, nie znalazłam ani jednej wzmianki na temat ukrycia letniego serca.O siódmej pięćdziesiąt wyszłam szybko z domu, bo zostało mi bardzo mało czasu do castingu na rolę do "Czerwonego Kapturka". Przez przypadek wpadłam na Armina. - P-przepraszam Armin -Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Nic nie szkodzi, ale przez Ciebie przegrałem w mojej grze i musisz iść ze mną do sali gier na najnowszą grę wideo-odpowiedział uradowany chłopak. - Na tą najnowszą z "Czarodziejką Sailor V"? -Zapytala młoda Ruby. - T-tak, idziemy razem na casting do roli? -Zapytał Armin. - Okej-Odpowiedziała.Poszliśmy razem i ledwo zdążyliśmy.Pierwsza zaprezentowała się Iris, zeszlo tak, aż do dziesiątej i dopiero poprosili mnie o wystąpienie z urywkiem tekstu z sztuki.Mój występ poszedł bardzo dobrze. - Główną rolę dostaję... CDN Lysander chwycił mnie za rękę, tak samo jak Kastiel. Zaczęłam się rumienić. Borys powiedział nam, że wszyscy wypadliśmy dobrze, ale i tak musimy mówić głośno i przodem do sceny. - A więc, Mamą Czerownego Kapturka zostaję Peggy, a Babcią Kim... -Powiedział Pan Frazowski. - Fraziu lecimy dalej z koksem -Zakrzeczał Borys. - Uch! Myśliwym zostaję Kentin, a Pedob... Niedźwiedziem Armin -powiedział Pan Frazowski. - No nie!-odpowiedział Armin. - A kobitą od miodu będzie LI, a zagubionym jeleniem jest Lysander -Przerwał Borys. - Znakomicie-Powiedział Lysander. - Nie uważasz, że Twoja rola jest trochę dziwna? -Zapytała Bujka. - Może, ale dam z siebie wszystko-Odpowiedział chłopak. - A Wilkiem zostaję Kastiel i główną rolę czyli Czerwonego Kapturka dostaję Amber. A jednak Ona dostała główną rol...SIUP! Amber poślizgnęła się na kawałku skórki od banana. - Upss! -zarechotał Kastiel. - Nie mamy wyboru...Więc rolę Czerwonego Kapturka dostaję Bujka Ruby, stroję będą wykonywać Rozalia i Alexy. -Powiedział nauczyciel.Suflerami będzie Melania i Klementyna, a teraz zjeżdżajcie do domu... -Powiedział Pan Farazowski. Dziewczyna poszła do szatni. - Ruby, masz fajną rolę ja jestem jakimś Pedoberem, nawet Pan Frazowski, to potwierdził... -Zażalił się Armin. - Hahahah! Arminciu dasz radę, ja się martwię Kastielem i tym, że On jest Wilkiem -Powiedziała adeptka. - Świetnie wypadniecie...Do zobaczenia- Odpowiedział kolega. Bujka szła w kierunku wyjścia z liceum i nagle usłyszała huk z korytarza. Ale nie poszła sprawdzić, bo było już późno. Następnego dnia.Ruby spotkła zakłopotana Iris. - B-bujka, wczoraj zostawiłam skórkę od banana na podłodze, gdy go jadłam i Amber się poślizgnęła i złamała sobie ręke... -Zażaliła się Iris. - E tam! Nie przejmuj się mnie kiedyś chciała na szklnej wycieczce wepchnąć do śmieciarki... -odpowiedziała Bujka i odeszła...Później bohaterka wpadła na Rozalię, która ją poprosiła o przyniesienie materiałów...Po lekcjach Ruby wróciła do domu...Kolejnego dnia szybko pobiegła do sklepu Leo. - No Bujkuś nareszcie, jest jeszcze Lysander, Kim i Violetta-Powiedziała uradowana Roza. Cześć-Odpowiedziały dziewczyny. Cz-cześć Bujko -Zarumienił się. Wzięliśmy wszyscy po kilka rolek materiału.Po drodze potknęłam się o krawężnik. - Ruby nic ci nie jest? -Zapytał Kastiel. - N-nie -Odpowiedziała. - Nie możesz tego nieść, bo Cię znam i twoja płaskość Ci nie pomoże... -Odpowiedział niezrozumiale Kastiel. Chłopak doniósł materiały za mnie.Później przyszedł po mnie Kentin i poszedł ze mną na salę gimnastyczną przećwiczyć tekst.Na miejscu bił się Nataniel i Kastiel. - Ruby, właśnie jest dziesięć do jednego dla Kastiela... -Powiedziała Kim. - Uuuu robimy zakłady, ale trzeba ich rozdzielić -Odpowiedziała Bujka. Nagle na salę wkroczył Borys i rozdzielił chłopców, próba przebiegła dobrze... Po tygodniu postanowiłam się wybrać do Rozalii zobaczyć stroje.Po drodze spotkałam Klementynę. - Rozalia zawaliła sprawę ze strojami, idź się przekonać -Odpowiedziała Klementyna. - Zaczynam się bać -Odpowiedziała młoda Ruby. Wbiegłam jak najszybciej do sali, zobaczyć co zrobiła Rozalia ze strojem. -T-tsuyami wyskakuj z forsy-Odpowiedziała zawstydzona Rozalia. - Co czemu!? Stroje mają być za darmo! -Wrzasnęła Ruby. - Przekroczyliśmy budżet... -Powiedziała speszona dziewczyna. - Dobra ile mam zapłacić, sto, dziesięć?-Zapytała zdenerwowana Bujka. - Czterysta...-Rozalia powiedziała to tak jakby rozbrajała bombę nuklearną. - Trzymaj!-Powiedziała Ruby. - Możesz zawsze ją nosić do szkoły, no i sama musiałam zapłacić za połowę cenę stroi i jak będę sławna to Wam wszystko zwrócę. -Powiedziała młoda projektantka. - Dobra wracam do domu, pokazać Robinowi strój. Po powrocie do domu pokazałam Robinowi strój i uznał, że wyglądam lepiej niż sam Kapturek.W końcu nadszedł wielki dzień i zaczęli się schodzić wszyscy rodzice i musiałam ich wszystkich popoznawać... Wpakowałam szybko do szafki w szatni kostium i wyszłam z szatni na dziedziniec. - Witaj. Jesteś koleżanką Li? -Zapytała kobieta. - Można tak powiedzieć -powiedziała Ruby.Odeszłam w szybkim tempie do klasy A. - Nareszcie sama... - Niekoniecznie -Powiedział tajemniczy głos. - Kto to powiedział?! - Ja tajemnicza królowa zła i chaosu... - Nie dziś, w tym dniu nie mam czasu walczyć z jakimś typem z pod czarnej gwiazdy -krzyknęła Bujka. - Dobra, ale zostawiam Cię z moim małym przyjacielem czyli potworną księgą potworów... -Odezwał się głos i zamilkł. Księga lewitowała w powietrzu i strzelała kartkami jak z armaty. Kartki atakowały wroga i rozcinały go jak ostra trawa na podwórzu. - Na mą duszę, muszę szybko zamknąć drzwi -Burknęła- Nie było by dobrze, gdyby jakiś rodzic zobaczył mnie walczącą z jakąś książką -dodała. Zamknęłam drzwi. - Dobra mały! Wskoczyłam na ławkę i dostałam kilka kartkami, które mnie pocięły, pobiegłam i wskoczyłam na księgę. Złapałam cyrkiel i wbiłam w małego potwora. - Nigdy więcej, zaraz tu Robin będzie. Pójdę go poszukać, zanim zrobi mi siarę... Wyszłam na korytarz główny. - Bujusiu kupiłem Ci strój kigurumi... -Odpowiedział uradowany Robin. - O tym mówiłam-Wycedziła przez zęby. - A więc idziemy do Twej ukochanej dyrki? -Zapytał. - Nie teraz mam Cię oprowadzić po szkole... - Znakomicie, pokaż salę... A - Wolałabym nie! - No to chodź na dziedziniec -Odpowiedział gitarzysta. - Dobra! Chodź... Poszliśmy razem na dziedziniec i spotkaliśmy Kastiela. - Cześć desecz...Dobry Wieczór -Odpowiedział chłopak. - Śmiało mój koleżko, dokończ... - Kassi, patrz mam tak samo jak ty czerwone włosy -Powiedziała czerwonowłosa kobieta. - O nie, byłem za długo w jednym miejscu... - Dobry Wieczór panu -Powiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Kassi, nam wiele opowiadał o Bujce.Mówł nam po raz pierwszy o jakieś dziewczynie od czasów z Debrą .-Powiedziała kobieta. - Coś ci się chyba przyśniło... -Powiedział chłopiec. Później pokazałam Robinowi klasę B, gdzie spotkaliśmy Lysandra z jego rodzicami. - Masz fajnego tatę -Rzekł Lysander, gdy Robin rozmawiał z jego o pracy na roli. - To jest mój wujek... -Odpowiedziała dziewczyna - No to przeprasz... -Przerwała mu matka. - Synku, czy to ta dziewczyna co Ci się podoba. -Stwierdziła matka Lysandra. - C-co ty pleciesz? -Powiedział chłopak.Nagle usłyszeliśmy komunikat o zbiórce do szatni na występ. - Robin, teraz idziesz do klasy biologicznej, tam na piętro wyżej i później zobaczysz mnie na scenie i wrócimy razem z Rose i Chisaki do domu...-Powiedziała dziewczynka i wybiegła z klasy. Pogalopowałam do szatni jak Mustang z dzikiej doliny. - Bujka w samą porę, wychodzimy już powoli na scenę, mam tremę... -Powiedziała Kim. Przebrałam się w kostium i wyszłam na scenę.Scena miała kotary i drewnianą podłogę, można było stwierdzić, że scena była przenośna. Przed sceną były ustawione krzesła, siedzieli na nich rodzice. Zajrzałam za kotarę i Robin miał zkwaszoną minę, pewnie dowiedział się o sprawie z Debrą. Tata Nataniela, aż pulsował, pewnie dowiedział się o koncercie... Nagle kurtyna się rozeszła i weszłyśmy z Peggy na scenę. - Bujka, nie umiem znaleźć ciasta nie wiem gdzie jest... -zaszeptała Peggy. Na scenę wskoczyła Kiki z ubrudzonym pyszczkiem od ciasta.Dyrektorka zaczęła płakać za kulisami. - Amber, biegnij za moim pieseczkiem -Zaszlochała dyrektorka.Amber wbiegła na scenę i pobiegła za Kikim. - A więc Kapturku, musisz iść do babci zanieść jej te smakołyki i leki. - Dobrze mamo -Odpowiedziała dziewczynka. Charlotte była narratorem sztuki i szło jej to całkiem dobrze. Czerwony Kapturek poleciał w las i spotkał zdenerwowaną kobietę. - Jestem zmęczona, to zawsze zdarza się mi. -Powiedziała kobieta. - Dzień dobry madame! Coś się stało? -Zapytał Kapturek. - Co się wtrącasz? -Powiedziała kobieta. - Przepraszam... Chciałam być miła-Odpowiedział Kapturek. - Miałam wspaniały miód od przyjaciela, ale kiedy chodziłam po lesie zgubiłam go... I nie mogę go odzyskać. -Wyjaśniła przebrana Li. - Idę właśnie do lasu! Jeśli go zobaczę, od razu cię poinformuję -Odpowiedział Kapturek. - Nie chcesz go przypadkiem go zjeść -Zapytała. - Nie, obiecuję Ci -Poinformował Kapturek kobietę. - Bardzo dobrze...Dzięki. Normalnie, bym poradziła ci nie iść do lasu i błądzić tam, ale jak chcesz przynieść mi mój miód... Powodzenia. -Powiedziała przebrana za kobietę Li. - Umm... Dzięki. -Powiedziała dziewczyna. Później blond włosy Kapturek spotkał królika. - Cześć! Co robisz sama w lesie? -Zapytał królik. - Idę zanieść ciasto mojej babci. A ty? -Zapytał Czerwony Kapturek. - Och, to miłe z twojej strony, ale ty powinnaś być ostrożna, tam jest duży zły wilk, który tam chodzi. -Powiedział królik. -Och tak? Dziękuję za pouczenie. -Odpowiedziała. - Ktoś musi Cię ostrzec. On może cię zjeść... -Powiedział królik Nataniel. - Teraz to wiem. Jeżeli będzie głodny, podaruję mu ciasto! -Odpowiedział Kapturek. -Do zobaczenia mały króliczku! -Do zobaczenia...niedługo! Później dziewczynka spotkała Pedobe... Armina w stroju niedźwiedzia. - Cześć!-Odpowiedział niedźwiedź. - Uch cześć... Powiedz mi... Ten miód co jesz, jest twój? -Zapytała. - Ten miód jest mój... Wszystkie miody w tym lesie należą do mnie, ale ten garnek nie należy do mnie. - Może... Może podarujesz go mi? -Zapytała. - Więc jak skończę miód w tym, pewnie, nie ma problemu-Odparł niedźwiedź. - I... Myślisz, że skończysz go niedługo? -Zapytała. - Hej! To nie jest tylko miód! Powinnaś spróbować! - To nie jest twój tekst -Wyszeptała Bujka. - Wiem, ale Oni o tym nie wiedzą -Odpowiedział również szeptem Armin. - W każdym wypadku, powinno być się ostrożnym.Królik powiedział mi, że Wilk się tu gdzieś czai. -Odetchnęła Bujka kontynuując przedstawienie. - Pff, ha ha!-Armin zaczął się śmiać na scenie. - Nie śmiej się!-Zasyczała cicho. - Przepraszam... To taki słaby tekst.-Wyszeptał Armin i za kulisami Melania zaczęła szeptać do Armina. - Skoncentruj się! - Nie martw się o mnie, On nie jest wystarczająco szalony by atakować niedźwiedzie, on wie, że nie wygra... Nawet myśliwy nie zadziera ze mną! -Odpowiedział Armin przebrany za misia. - Tutaj też jest myśliwy? -Zapytał Kapturek. - Tak... Ale nie będzie tam mojego miodu. - Mimo, to powinieneś zachować ostrożność! Później przyjdę po garnek tej kobiety! - Nie ma problemu, ale nie śpiesz się. Tak jak mówiłem, będę się delektować... Niestety po ostrzeżeniach Kapturek w końcu spotkał złego Wilka-Powiedziała Charlotte publice.Gdy weszłam na scenę Kastiel miał ogromy uśmiech. - Cześć słodka, co robisz tak głęboko w lesie? - Idę do mojej babcia, podarować jej ciasto. - Jak miło z twojej strony! Ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie powinnaś wałęsać się tutaj... Są tu nieciekawe postacie, zwłaszcza królik, który jest tak głupi, że nie może powiedzieć nawet dwóch słów.Za kulisami słyszałam głos Peggy. - Nataniel, połóż to krzesło na ziemię! - Jeśli chcesz się szybko dostać do babci, wybierz się drogą na skróty-Odpowiedział chytry Wilk. - Och, bardzo Ci dziękuję! Myślałam, że jesteś wredny! - Ja? Wredny? Kto naopowiadał ci takich rzeczy... Jestem idealnie dobry. Kapturek odszedł skrótami Wilka i spotkał zagubionego Jelenia-Opowiedziała publice Charlotte. Po spotkaniu z Kastielem, spotkałam w końcu Lysandra. - Cześć...Zgubiłaś się? - Nie, nic z tych rzeczy! A ty? - Nie wiem... Myślę... Albo może, jestem na dobrej drodze, ale nie wiem tego. - Ta rola do niego pasuję-Rozmyślała Bujka. - Powiedz mi, co taka dziewczyna jak ty robi w lesie. - Idę odwiedzić moją babcię! Dobry wilk pokazał mi ten skrót! - Och tak? On pomoże mi również... On jest dobrym wilkiem, inni mówią źle o nim. - Tak! Biedny chłopak, jest niezrozumiany. Co miałby zrobić, aby ci pomóc? - By wskazał mi prawidłową drogę. - Ale... Nie możesz mu po prostu powiedzieć, że się zgubiłeś? - Zapomniałem kierunku, który mi wskazał kiedy odszedł -Odparł Lysander. - Och kochane stworzenie... Powiedz mi gdzie idziesz, mogę ci pomóc. - W tym jest właśnie problem... Nie pamiętam gdzie miałem właśnie iść. - To źle... Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swoją drogę!thumb|174px|Kastiel w stroju babci xD- I mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swoją babcię-Powiedział po raz kolejny Lysander. - Ale... Ja jej nie zgubiłam. - ...Więc co ty tutaj robisz? - Idę odwiedzić babcię! Mówiłam Ci! - Och tak, to prawda.- Rola Lysandra jest stworzona dla niego! -Stwierdziła młoda Ruby. W końcu Kapturek dotarł do domku babci. - Babciu? To ja! Weszłam do domku babci i na środku pokoju stal Kastiel w stroju babci. - Pff... -Bujka powstrzymała ledwo śmiech po zobaczeniu stroju Kastiela. Chłopak nawet nie zaaragował. - Cześć babciu! Przyniosłam Ci coś po czym powinno ci się zrobić lepiej! - Dzięki -Odpowiedział Kastiel przebrany za Wilka przebrany za babcię. - Staraj się udawać bardziej kobiecy głos-Wyszeptała Melania zza kulis. - Niby jak -Wyszeptał nieszczęśliwy kolega. - Twój głos jest dziwny babciu... Jesteś pewna, że czujesz się w porządku? - Tak, czuję się dobrze. Podejdź do swojej babci bliżej i zobacz, że wyglądam lepiej.Podeszłam bliżej. - Och... Ale masz wielkie oczy!-Odezwał się Kapturek. - One, są, aby lepiej cię widzieć moja droga. - I... Ale masz wielkie uszy! - Aby lepiej cię mogła słyszeć... -Zaimitował głos babci Kastiel. - Ale masz piękną sukienkę! W tym momencie Kastiel nie chciał nic odpowiedzieć. - Powiedz coś! -Wyszeptała Bujka. - Nie odpowiem.Powiedz coś innego. - Uh.. Ale masz wielkie zęby. - To po to, aby cię lepiej zjeść. -Ziewnął Wilk. Kastiel podszedł bliżej, aby mnie "zjeść", ale w tym samym momencie, ktoś wchodził na scenę... Mimo to, że tego nie było w planach. - Nie zbliżaj się do niej! -Wykrzyknął Kentin. - Ale...Kentin! Co ty tu robisz? -Wyszeptałam do niego. Ja i Kastiel staliśmy zamurowani i nie wiedzieliśmy co robić. - Powiedz mi co zrobiłeś z tą starszą kobietą, a wszystko będzie w porządku. -Powiedział myśliwy. Kentin przyciągnął mnie do siebie i wyjął mały plastikowy nóż, który miał używać do sceny walki. - Za późno, zjadłem ją. - Więc otworzymy twój żołądek, aby ją z niego wyciągnąć. Tsuyami trzymaj się za mną. Jestem Czerwonym Kapturkiem, a nie Tsuyami. Robin patrzył się na Nas krzywym wzrokiem. - Tak...Przepraszam. Myśliwy spojrzał na Wilka. W końcu musieliśmy improwizować z powodu Kentina. Dobrze, że udało nam się to zrobić w miarę dobrze. Gdy skończyliśmy ostatnią scenę, wszyscy wyszli na scenę i ukłonili się publicznośći, a potem Charlotte zasłoniła kurtynę.Można było stwierdzić, że to było naprawdę coś! Postanowiłam iść już do domu, ale spotkałam Kastiela. - Hej mała, gdzie idziesz? Przebrać się i idę do domu. - Nie tak szybko, mamy jeszcze sprawę do załatwienia. - Co? - Przez tego Kentina idiotę nie mogłem Cię zjeść, a nie lubię być głodny. - Dobra! O czym TY gadasz? - Musimy znaleźć zaciszne miejsce. Kastiel złapał mnie za ręce, ale w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Peggy. - Ech!? Co wy robicie? Mniejsza z tym, dyrektorka mówi, że mamy już iść do domu. - W takim razie dokończymy później. - Idiota! - Lepiej ochłoń zanim pójdziesz spotkać się z innymi bo jesteś taka czerwona jak twój kapturek a tego nie było w scenariuszu. - Ech! Idę do domu, nareszcie! -Powiedziała Bujka sama do siebie i odeszła w kierunku niezadowolonego Robina. Do mojej sypialni dostawały się pierwsze promienie słońca.Wstałam, chociaż nie miałam najmniejszej chęci. - Robin, proszę zrób Nam dziś śniadanie -Odpowiedziała Bujka wchodząc do kuchni.- Dostałam sms od Lysandra z prośbą o spotkanie-dodała. - Macie wolne, śmiało możesz iść.-Odpowiedział smarując sobie bułeczki dżemem brzoskwiniowym. - Dobra pójdę się tylko przebrać, no chyba, że mam iść w piżamie w truskawki. Dziewczyny już wstały-Zapytała. - Nie, Rose ma grypę, a Chisaki wyszła do kina. - Hmm... W lato grypę, to się nazywa pech. - Wiem, z tego powodu wolałbym, żebyś była na dworze. -Powiedział.- Możesz się zarazić -dodał i poszedł z sokiem z cebuli do pokoju Rose. - Uch... Jak ja nienawidzę tego cholerstwa.Powiedziała sama do siebie i poszła się przebrać. Po dwudziestu minutach była gotowa. - Robin po drodze skoczę do sklepu, więc nie musisz mi robić śniadania! - Dobra! Wybrałam się do Mancy&Connor sklepu z świeżymi artykułami spożywczymi. Dorwałam w łapki herbatę o smaku jagód i drożdżówkę.Podeszłam na ławkę pod sklepem i wszystko zjadłam. Po drodze spotkałam Armina. Chłopak złapał mnie za rękę. - Idziesz ze mną do salonu gier. -Odpowiedział i zaciągnął mnie pod salon gier. - Ale gramy w "Króliczkowa zagłada VII" - Nie, to jest strasznie.... -Nie umiał wymyślić wymówki. - Gramy, nie masz wymówki... Graliśmy dobrą godzinę, zanim przypomniałam sobie o spotkaniu.Pożegnałam się z Arminem i poszłam w kierunku parku. Na moje nieszczęście wpadłam na Kentina, któremu też coś obiecałam. - A więc jest już czerwiec, ja czekałem i idziemy do kawiarni na ciastka w polewie. - Niech Ci będzie, ale ty stawiasz! - Hahaha... Dobra! Poszliśmy znowu w przeciwnym kierunku od parku. - Kentin, czy ty...Specjalnie wszedłeś na scenę? - T-tak, musiałem... - Okej... Resztę spotkania spędziliśmy w ciszy. Pożegnałam się z Kentinem i pobiegłam w kierunku parku. Kolejną nieoczekiwaną postacią był Nataniel. - Bujka! Dobrze, że jesteś polecisz mi jakąś książkę? Wciągnął mnie do księgarni, zanim mu odpowiedziałam. - Uh...Lubisz fantasty? - A po co mi jakieś głupoty? - Nieważne, jesteśmy w Londynie przeczytaj Sherlocka Holemsa. - Czytałem, coś innego. - Aghatę Christie i jej ciekawe książki. - Kto to? - Przeczytaj i się dowiesz. - Dzięki możesz już lecieć. - Do zobaczenia, Natan. thumb|132px|Coś błyszczącego <3 W końcu doszła do parku, po ponad dwóch godzinach, ale w końcu! - Cześć Lysander. Czemu chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? - P-ponieważ, od pewnego czasu męczy mnie jedno uczucie... - Zabawne, jakie uczucie? - Kocham cię Bujko. Zamurowało mnie i wszystko dookoła. - Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?-Zapytał Lysander. Rozejrzałam się nerwowo i zobaczyłam coś błyszczącego. - A więc jak jest twoja odpowiedź? thumb|131px|♥Drugie serce♥ - Lysandrze, ja te... -Nie dokończyła, bo do ogrodu wszedł Kastiel. - Ona nie może być z Tobą, ponieważ ja też ją kocham. -Rzekł Kastiel- A więc będziesz ze mną Bujko-dodał. Nogi się pode mną ugięły. - Ja nie wiem kogo wybrać. - Tego co serce Ci mówi-Powiedział Lysander. Po raz kolejny rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam drugie serce tym razem to letnie! - J-ja. Zaczęły mi spływać stróżki łez z powodu zakłopotania. Jesienne serce Stałam wmurowana tak z dwadzieścia minut i nagle zdecydowałam. - Lysander, Kastiel mówię Wam na dzień dzisiejszy nie! Podbiegłam do letniego serca złapałam je i wybiegłam z parku w kierunku mroku. Rano obudziło mnie światło słoneczne wdzierające się do mojego pokoju. Spojrzałam na zegarek i zobaczyłam godzinę siódmą rano. - O nie! Spóźnię się do szkoły!-krzyknęła i zbiegła na dół. - Cześć Kapturku, gdzie się tak śpieszysz?-zapytal Robin. - Jak gdzie!? Do liceum! - Przecież macie wolne od wczoraj...-nie dokończył, bo do pokoju weszła zaspana Rose. - Czemu Cię nie było wczoraj na zakończeniu roku?-zapytała. - Nieważne...-odpowiedziała Bujka myśląc o Lysandrze i Castielu. Po śniadaniu Robin zaproponował wyjście na festiwal. - Festiwal!?-odpowiedziała lekceważąco Rose. - Ej! Ja Wam tylko proponuję...-powiedział ściszonym głosem Robin. - Pójdę na festiwal z...Arminem, na pewno się będziemy świetnie bawić, bo na takich festiwalach jest pewnie dużo gadżetów i mang.-Powiedziała dziewczyna i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. - Do zobaczenia Bujka, spotkamy się na festiwalu-odpowiedziała Rose. Wyszła z budynku. Minęłam alejki i w pewnym momencie skapłam się, że nie wiem, gdzie Armin mieszka. Przybita dalej szukałam... Gdy nagle złapał mnie za ręke Alexy. - Cześć Bujka! Idziesz na festiwal?-zapytał chłopak. - Właśnie po Was szłam.-odpowiedziała. - No to chodźmy-powiedział Armin. W trójke poszliśmy do głośnej muzyki i ludzi w maskach czyli na festiwal lata w Londynie... ... =Od autora= Witajcie! Jest to moja pierwsza powieść. Będzie ona połączona z fantasty i licealnym romansem. Opowieść będzie mieszanką kilku anime, filmów.Jest kilka dialogów z gry... Kto będzie wybrankiem naszej Bujki, dowiecie się już w samej powieści. No nic zapraszam was do czytania ;) =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Księżycowe Serca" by Tsuyami? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romans